The Veiled Secret Of Remnant
by ForestCityJames
Summary: Alucard finds himself in a new world after some strange events take place before the battle of London can really get started. Where is he? Why is he here? And why can't he find anything remotely familiar on any map? AlucardXYang (masterxservant) JauneXSeras First fan fic and bad with summaries so sorry, looking forward to reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The Veiled Secret of Remnant

" _What happened? Why do I feel so sluggish? Last thing I remember was crashing my sweet jet into that god damned boat….oh, so that's what happened. That doesn't explain why I feel this way though because the last time I felt this way was right before Integra…..SHIT! NOT AGAIN!"_ These were the thoughts of one Alucard no-last-name as he semi-awakened and found himself sealed in a dank dark cave oddly similar to the basement of Hellsing Manor before he bonded to Integra. He remembered it all like it was yesterday: the dank smell, the darkness of the room, the immobility of his limbs, the chattering of two young girls….wait, what?

"I'm telling you, it's way too quiet for a forest infested with monsters" came the cool voice of one of them though it was slightly muffled and sounded like it came from above him.

"And I'm telling you, you worry too much. We'll be at the ruins soon so just enjoy the easy road we found" now that was from the other one that sounded like she was full of energy and life. Something didn't sit right with him though, he was wondering what these ruins were that they were talking about. He was hopeful that they weren't talking about the manor because that meant he had failed in protecting his master. As they kept talking and getting closer he was wondering what that smell was, it smelled like dogs but slightly different…darker. His thoughts were suddenly and violently interrupted by the energetic one screaming as she fell through the ceiling of his prison and landing facing away from him. As if by magic dozens of red lights seemingly turned on of their own volition and a growling ensued.

'whelp, at least I now know what that smell was coming from' Alucard thought with amusement. The girl was slightly dazed from the impact and sudden drop so she wasn't able to react fast enough when one of the black werewolf like creatures attacked and backhanded her beside Alucard and drawing blood, blood that landed across Alucard's face.

* * *

Yang and Blake were walking through the Emerald Forest at a leisurely pace seeing as they had yet to encounter a grimm since they had partnered up and both were getting a little trigger itchy. "I seriously think there is something wrong with all of this Yang" Blake said, casting her eyes at every shadow that seemed to move.

"aren't you glad we haven't come across anything wanting to kill and eat us? I for one am glad we got the easy road" Yang replied with a wide grin on her face. Though in truth she was itching for something, anything, to jump out and attack them just to alleviate the supreme boredom she was feeling in spades.

"I'm telling you, it's way too quiet for a forest infested with monsters" Blake said hearing a slight cracking and, fearing it was a grim, readied herself to grab her weapon.

"And I'm telling you, you worry too much. We'll be at the ruins soon so just enjoy the easy road we found" and as if the universe was answering her, the cracking that blake had heard earlier had made itself known to both girls and the ground beneath them both opened up and tried to swallow both of them. 'Tried' being the operative word as Blake was able to jump out of the way fast enough but Yang was caught off guard and fell into the gaping hole that seemed totally devoid of light though it was midday and the sun was right over them. When Blake heard Yang hit the bottom relatively quickly she knew it was a shallow pit but then she saw the eyes of the beowolves and prepared to jump down to help Yang a little too slowly as a beowolf backhanded Yang drawing first blood. Blake was seconds from jumping in until she heard a noise that shouldn't have been heard in this situation…slurping.

* * *

Alucard's tongue darted out to taste the blood that landed on his face and immediately knew he wanted more, seeing some on the amazingly clean and smooth stone floor he did what his instincts told him to do 'drink'. He began to lap up the remaining blood until he had enough to replenish his body, and that's exactly what happened. With a blast of power that was heavily laced with killing intent Alucard was returned to his red robed, red hatted, giant pistol wielding self…and he had the perfect vict—targets to re-train his hand to eye to gun coordination. But first he looked down to the blonde who had unknowingly bonded herself to him; she was beautiful for her age of which he guessed her to be at least seventeen and maybe nineteen. Kneeling before the girl he speaks to her with his usual grin "because of you I have traded one prison for another and for that I thank you…my master. You are hurt and these foul beasts have spilled your blood, say the word and they will be no more"

Yang, too stunned simply nods and watches as this man who was recently little more than a dried corpse with worn red rags for clothing stands up, turns and produces two massive silver and black pistols. "This is going to be FUN!" Alucard exclaims as he opens fire into the werewolf like beasts with gusto. After a few short minutes and many abnormally large pistol shell casings littered the floor the beasts were dead and nothing more than a blood pulpy mess on the other side of the room. From behind himself Alucard hears someone drop down from above and turns around to see another young woman standing between him and his new master pointing a strange kind of pistol at him."Who are you" was her question that sounded more like an order from Integra.

"I am the true prince of darkness, a living weapon to be used by my master against whatever she wishes. I am her supreme protector and bodyguard. I am Alucard, the last of my kind I suspect." Alucard replies with his usual toothy grin and an eccentric bow.

"Who is your master then?" Blake replies without lowering Gambol Shroud. Alucard's grin never fades or losses it's intensity as he speaks "why...the blond behind you…" Blake finally lowers her weapon and looks to Yang who is looking at Alucard in confusion.

"but I never asked to be your master, how am I your master when I don't even know you?" Yang asks, confusion written plainly on her face.

"simple, all I needed was a drop of blood to seal the deal and break my bonds and get to know the basics about you…Yang Xiao Long" before anything else could be said they all heard screaming that sounded familiar to Yang and after thinking for a bit she recognizes it "RUBY!" and she takes off toward the ruins with Alucard and Blake close behind. _"This is getting interesting. I wonder who this ruby is and why she is so important to Yang…Yang is proving to be a most interesting master, definitely more fun than Integra"_ with these thoughts in mind Alucard has made up his mind; he will protect this new master and enjoy the laughs he will get from this whole thing. Watch out remnant, the no-life-king has arrived.

 **AN: I don't own anything from RWBY or Hellsing...or Hellsing Ultimate Abridged ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Veiled Secret Of Remnant**

High up in the highest room in the tallest tower of beacon academy sat and stood two lone occupants of a steampunk style room with giant cogs in both the floor and the ceiling and many doors in the front of the room. On the right side of a massive wooden desk was a tall, pale-skinned blonde beauty. She stood an impressive six feet five inches, pale to near white skin, long blonde hair usually held up in a tight bun with a corkscrew-like braid framing the right side of her face and shockingly green eyes. Said eyes were glued to the screen of her scroll watching the initiation of the newest batch of first year students very carefully.

The man sitting at the desk was a different story altogether. Being 6'6" when standing he looked to be of relatively simple taste with his cool demeanor, ever present mug of coffee, silver hair and brown eyes that showed no outward emotion was professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy and he was watching not just the students but something…or _someone_ else with rapt attention. What he was watching was no just some random person who wandered into the forest, because that was impossible. No, what he was watching was someone that every legend about the forest spoke of in some way, what he was watching was a monumental discovery and a link to Remnant's dark and hazy past, what he was watching was..."what am I watching Glynda?"

The tall, blonde standing beside him barely looked up enough to just glance at Ozpin's scroll "you're seeing Ruby Rose running alongside Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long while they race towards the ruins to save Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee from…a…nevermore…" she trailed off after just realizing the error of her words and really taking more than just a cursory glance at Ozpin's scroll. "That's not miss Rose…in fact…that's not a student of beacon let alone any of our feeder schools, who is that?". Ozpin looks up at Glynda with a serious look on his face "I have an idea, though it is incredibly unlikely and absurd…but it just might be right. Only thing I am lacking right now is the proof I need to back up my ridiculous claim" he replies with a grim face. ***AN – no pun intended*** "when has that ever stopped you before?" she replies "this time is different, this time…I pray with all my heart that I am wrong."

- **TVSOR**

In the middle of a great clearing in an even greater forest with trees whose leaves are as green as the purest emerald, we find an old ruin with several pedestals holding what appear to be different chess pieces. The picture is serene and quiet " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " until that happened.

We look up to see a giant black raven with a bone white mask with red markings on it flying over the ruins at a seemingly leisurely pace, giving testament to how high up the mighty avian was flying. Upon closer inspection we see a small red speck falling from the giant bird shortly followed by another equally small white speck falling just after a moment's hesitation. As the little specks get closer, and consequently louder, we see that they are in fact two young women wearing different yet similar clothes. The one in red was screaming her head off as she started to panic with how fast the ground was rushing up to meet her with it's harsh embrace. The one in white was trying everything in her power to catch up to and rescue her falling comrade with little success.

On the ground the tree line almost literally explodes with the speed that one Yang Xiao Long burst through the green barrier and stopped almost dead center, when she stopped and looked up she couldn't help but stare in shock with how fast the red girl was approaching the ground and her. " **RUBY**!" Yang yells and tries to get under her rapidly falling sister to catch her "you're going to miss. Or you'll catch her at terminal velocity and you'll both be nothing but big red blood stains on the ground" says Alucard who had come through the trees a few moments earlier with Blake. "I have to save my sister!" Yang yells at him as her eyes flash a dangerous red while staring into his impassive, orange-tinted-lens covered eyes "so that's why she's so important…give the order and she'll be safe and sound on the ground" he says while replacing his signature wide grin. By now ruby has fallen more than half way down and is running out of time, Blake is starting to worry for the energetic young girl she sort of made friends with right off the bat and looks to Yang who looks to be on the verge of tearing out her own gorgeous blonde hair. "Fine! I swear to god that if you don't save my sister right now you'll wish you stayed in that dank dark hole now **HURRY UP AND SAVE HER!** " Yang yells at the as-of-yet-unknown master vampire with eyes red as blood and hair thrashing around of its own volition as if it were fire instead of hair as her semblance activates to prove that she means business. _'man, and I thought police girl had a temper…if I ever find her I think it's best that these two never meet'_ Alucard decides as he leaps into action both metaphorically and literally not only to save his new master's sister but into a new and soon to be eventful new life.

- **TVSOR**

The day started out decently enough for her but Ruby was having a very bad day right now. So far she has been launched into a grimm infested forest by her new crazy headmaster, killed a poor little bird on her way through the air, got lost in said grimm infested forest, got paired up with the cranky white-themed girl who likes to yell at her, her master plan of getting to the ruins faster got screwed up because said cranky girl wouldn't be shut up about how bad Ruby's plan was when she hadn't come up with her own and to top it all off she is now falling to her death at terminal velocity…it couldn't get much worse " **RUBY**!" and it got worse.

Ruby looks down and sees what appears to be a very yellow dot on the ground panicking and trying to catch her _'great, now I get to traumatize Yang with my death'_ "Fine! I swear to god that if you don't save my sister right now you'll wish you stayed in that dank dark hole now **HURRY UP AND SAVE HER!** " _'What? Who is yang talking to'_ Ruby thinks as she looks down and gets startled by seeing a man in all red falling with her with his back to the ground and…grinning?

"Hello, my name is Alucard. Your sister is my new master and she wants me to save you, would you like that?" Ruby, shocked at how easy going this man is when faced with death just decides to humor him and nods. Almost instantly ruby finds herself on the ground on her own two feet right beside her sister. Looking around wildly and noticing the immediate change in scenery ruby looks at the man and then her sister and back and forth for half a minute before being tackled to the ground by yang " **RUBY!** Oh thank god!". After a full minute of inspecting her to make sure she was safe and un-injured, in the meantime five others showed up in various ways *AN/ I'm sorry but I really don't want to write up that scene, sorry.* yang takes notice of her surroundings "…great, now everyone can die together" she says upon noticing the four other ursa that followed Nora and the deathstalker that chased Pyrrha. "hehe…hehehe….hahahaha….. **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!** " everyone, including the grimm, turns toward the manic laughter and see Alucard with both pistols ready "I was getting a little bored with all this trivial shit. First the werewolves, then saving little red, now I get to really fight!" Alucard levels both pistols at the grimm, the slightly smaller silvery-white one at the four ursa and the larger black one at the deathstalker with his signature grin on his face. "let the bloodbath… **BEGIN!** "

* * *

 **AN: I just noticed that I haven't put the disclaimer in this story yet...oops XD. I'm going to put it in my profile because putting the disclaimer in every chapter seems tedious and repetitive so...yeah. Again I'm going to apologize for the late work but I'm back at it and I'll be trying to update every month or so...earlier if i can manage it.**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Veiled Secret Of Remnant**

It is known that some Grimm will form packs in the uninhabited areas of the world. The Beowolves and Ursai are the well known groups to do this. Goliaths will do this as well but not much is known about these behemoths because they tend to try and stay away from people. On rare occasions the larger and more powerful Grimm will lead groups of the lesser Grimm against large threats for a short time. Any threat to the Grimm would be a blessing to humans and faunas. Little does the world know…that threat is Alucard.

With a feral grin Alucard pulls the trigger on the Jackal expecting to feel the familiar recoil and hear the glorious roar of the bullet leaving the barrel and seeing the head of the large, armor-plated scorpion explode in a fantastic spray of gore. What he didn't expect was for the Jackal to explode instead. Taking with it: his left arm up to the shoulder, a good chunk of his chest cavity and a small portion of his face. The force of the explosion threw Alucard past the huntsmen and huntresses in training and into the ruins behind them where he lay still and unmoving.

*insert canon team fights here….you all know this old song and dance*

While the two soon-to-be teams fought their respective grimm the 4 ursai slowly wander towards their seemingly free meal only to be shocked as the presumably dead body of Alucard stands up on wobbly feet.

"God dammit Walter…haven't been blown like that in a long time" Alucard says while he stumbles a little as his body slowly starts to put itself together. Meanwhile the ursai have decided to make their new meal stay down for good. The lead ursa swipes at Alucard and nearly cuts him in half. Alucard spins on his heels using the momentum of the ursa's attack to bring casul to bear on the ursa "boom" his grin nearly splits his face "headshot".

The ursa's head explodes with a gory fury as casul roars it's vengeance for it's brother's death. With the death of their pseudo-leader the remaining three ursai charge Alucard, ready to tear him to pieces. "And here I thought you were going to be more difficult to kill" Alucard sighs as he finishes healing his wounds "so disappointing" Alucard whistles the western gun song and shoots the three ursa in the heads "such a disappointment". He looks over toward a tree where a hole is suspiciously at head height for an average adult and grins when he sees the glint of light off of a lens _'hope you enjoyed the show'_.

Alucard looks over towards where he senses his new master just in time to see the red one decapitating a giant bird and looking bad ass if he does say so…which he does. "well…that certainly wasn't". The two soon-to-be teams had gathered on the top of the cliff and are preparing to head back to the school when Alucard appears behind them.

"Hey kids wanna see a dead body!" Alucard yells. The teams turn around in complete synchronisation: Pyrrha and Jaune both scream as she jumps into his arms as Nora tackle hugs Ren who trips onto Jaune and Pyrrha ending up in a dog pile. Ruby goes white as snow and hides behind Yang. Weiss turns paler, if that was even possible, and falls back in a dead feint. Blake turns a little green and runs to some nearby bushes. Yang is just staring blankly at Alucard "but…but…but…" she stammers.

"well, that was much more amusing than the Frenchmen" Alucard chuckles which brings Yang out of her stupor.

Yang looks at Alucard with a curios look "… What's a Frenchman?" she asks Alucard.

Blake looks at Yang with an exasperated look on her face "really? That's the question you want to ask? Not how he's still alive after he got half his torso blown off?!" she asks (read yelled at) Yang.

Yang gives Blake a sheepish grin and scratches the back of her neck "I was gonna ask that next, I was just…information gathering?" Yang says while Blake gives her an unimpressed look.

"oh you are just a treat" Alucard chuckles "but let's save twenty questions for when all of us are conscious" he looks at the rest of the unconscious and semi-conscious students "and when we aren't in a monster infested forest" Alucard says while looking toward Beacon and the approaching bullheads.

For the headmaster of Beacon Academy the initiation for the prospective students is both important and dangerous so as a precaution professor Ozpin had a vast network of security camera's set up in the Emerald Forest to both watch the students and give directions to the Huntsmen and Huntresses in the forest that are keeping the stronger and larger grimm away from the students. When Professor Ozpin and his assistant Professor Goodwitch started to really watch the progress of a group of 9 people, 8 students and 1 unknown male, who are now facing off against a nevermore, a deathstalker and four ursai. They watched as the man pulled out two enormous black and silver pistols and prepared to battle the Grimm when the black pistol suddenly exploded and took literally half of his upper body with it.

"DEAR OUM!" Glynda shouted as she recoiled at the sudden gory explosion that 'killed' the stranger "what happened Ozpin?!" Glynda looks to him and see's, to her shock, that he watches the camera feed with a calm calculating look on his face. "Ozpin…? A man just died and you're going to do nothing?!" she yells at him.

Professor Ozpin doesn't look away from the camera feed as he responds "I was hoping that my assumption on who this man is was wrong but now I know that I was correct" he looks at Glynda "please prepare a bullhead for you, Bart, Peter and I so we can pick up our nine guests"

Glynda looks at Ozpin like he lost his mind "nine? Ozpin that man is -" she stops as she hears a rather loud gunshot and looks at the video feed as the strange man in red whistles a strange tune and gets three headshots off of the remaining ursai. "dead? But…he was dead….there was blood everywhere…"

Ozpin looks up from the monitors and stares Glynda dead in the eyes "Glynda? Bullhead, Port and Oobleck, now." The tone of his voice was enough to break her from her shock and she goes to prep a bullhead while messaging Port and Oobleck to meet her and Ozpin as well.

Ozpin goes back to the monitor for a moment to shut it down when he sees the strange man staring right into the camera. "good to know you haven't lost your touch…Alucard" he says to the monitor as it shuts down.

 **AN: CHAPTER 3! I am so sorry for taking so long to post this but with some help from a couple of friends I've got the motivation and inspiration to keep going with this story. If anyone has ideas feel free to PM me and I hope to see you all again soon.**


End file.
